totaldramachatfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Odcinek 1
Greś: Mała miejscowość Wawanakawa z jeziorem i wielkim lasem. Panuje tu cisza i spokój... spokój?! Zapraszamy do nowego programu Total Dream Chat! Jestem Gresiu i poprowadzę ten program na tym zadupiu... *wrum stateczek ...Właśnie przypłynęli tratwą skazańcy uczestnicy naszego programu. A kto to pierwszy wychodzi ze statku? To jest Nightmare Sun szerzej znany jako Noc: :Noc: Hej, interesuję się wieloma rzeczami z różnych dziedzin, więc wiecie, że mam dziwne poglądy na niektóre sprawy. :Greś: Super, nikt o to nie dba. Max z brodą, która wygląda jak przeszczepiona: :Max: Cześć, jestem Max i mam zajedwabistą brodę (a). :Greś: Jakieś dwie zacne blondynki, czy to Sara i Ania? :Sara: Siemla, jestę w TV :D! :Ania: Jestem Ania i skromność nie pozwala mi, bym powiedziała o sobie coś więcej. :Greś: Tsa... skromność... Idzie Vengir, Mati: :Oni: Hej :Greś: Twishy Pie, DarkReklama, znany także jako ten nudny… :Twishy: Mam nadzieję, że mnie wszyscy polubią. (: :Dark: Nie dość, że spotkałem aktorkę podkładającą głos RainbowDash, to teraz jeszcze to! :Greś: Pff lamy... W drzwiach pojawia się Pepe… :Pepe: Witajcie dusze. :Greś: Tuż za nią idzie… Doominika! :Domi: Hejla! Maxyś, zapomniałeś kanapeczki ;-;! :Greś:Kanapeczki, ta .-., mamy już jedną zakochaną parę. A tu idzie kolejna, Kordian i Iga. :Iga: Hurra, sława xd. :Greś: Damian i Lena. :Lena: ZIEMNIAKI WSZYSTKIM! :Damian: Zamknij ryj ;-;. :Greś: Dat zejście, mięczaki. Amiś: :Ali: Hej c:! :Greś: A tu idzie… Twalot? Chwila, to Brony, jeezu, jaki fagot ;-;. A za nim Darek. :Brony: To ja, waleczny jak lew, szybki jak wiatr i wściekły jak byk. :Darek: Zjeżdżaj z drogi, pedale. :Greś: I na koniec… Hans :I. :Hans: Jestem :Ktoś: To se bądź ;-;. :Greś: Wszystkie przerażone mordki stoją tu przede mną. Spędzicie tutaj wiele tygodni, oczywiście raz na jakiś czas, trzeba będzie kogoś wykopać. ...Swoje przemyślenia możecie opowiadać całemu światu w kabinie zwierzeń. :...Skoro jesteśmy w komplecie, czas podzielić was na drużyny C:. :Domi: Mam nadzieję, że ja będę z Maxysiem <3 xD :*. :Maxyś: Kocham Cię :*. :Domi: Ja cię tesh :*. :Pepe: Jeez ;-;. Pepe: Nie cierpię takich mizdrzących się par. W ogóle nie znoszę par. Kobieta jest samowystarczalnaa autorka odc chamska XD, nie powinna się poniżać przed facetem! :Iga: Phi, ja nie muszę tak gadać, żeby wiedzieć, że Kordian mnie kocha ;-;. :Sara: Kordian? :Kordian: To ja. :Sara: Nie ma takiego imienia, nazwę Cię Titi xd :Titi: ;-;. :Gresiu: Imiona które teraz powiem niech staną po mojej lewej. Lena… Twishy… Ania… Damian :Lena: Tak, jestem z Damianem ! :Damian: Kuuuuuuuuufa ;___; Lena: Z Damianem znamy się tak... tak od zawsze, to mój koffany best friend, nigdy go nie opuszczam C:! Damian: Lena dręczy mnie tak... tak od zawsze, to z jej winy jestem w tym durnym programie. I na złość muszę być z nią w drużynie? Mam nadzieję Cię dorwać, Leno!! :Gresiu: Darkreklama, Titi, Maxyś, Hans, Sara. Oto cała drużyna c:. :Domi: A ja ;-;? :Gresiu: Co ty? :Domi: Jestem z Maxysiem ;-;? :Gresiu: Spadaj dziewucho ;-;! :Domi: ;______;! Maxyś! Niee! :Iga: Spokojnie dziewczyno, ja nie jestem z moim chłopakiem i nie jęczę. :Pepe: Lubię Cię c:. Domi: Jestem z Maxysiem nierozłączna. On nawet nie puszcza mnie samej autobusem, bo się o mnie martwi. Na lekcjach matmy siedział zawsze ze mną, bo wie, że się okropnie denerwuję przez cyferki, mimo że chodził do innej szkoły ;-;. I teraz muszę walczyć przeciw niemu ;-;! :Sara: Och, masz takie piękne blond włoosy! :Hans: Heil. :Sara: SZWAAB ;-;! Sara: :C :Gresiu: Reszta niech ustawi się po mojej prawej. Pepe, Iga, Darek, Brony, Ali, Noc, Dj, Vengir, Domi. :Brony: Tak, mamy świetną drużynę! Piątka, sojusznicy! :Darek: .-. Darek: Nie potrzebuję poparcia tych dzieciaków. Jestem samowystarczalny, zniszczę wszystkich. :Domi: Maaxyś :C. :Pepe: Dziewczyno, wstań na nogi ;-;. :Domi: Chlip ;-;. :Gresiu: Obie drużyny ustawione? Świetnie. To teraz nazwy! :Darkreklama: Mam pomysł! Co powiecie na Elementy Harmonii i Chaosu? Albo Tęczowe pioruny i… :Darek: Gai. :Gresiu: Nazwy drużyn to …. HEROICZNE SPAGETTI :Sara: Lubię spaghetti :T :Gresiu: I… ZŁOWIESZCZE ROSOŁY :Pepe: Nie lubię rosołu ;-;. :Gresiu: Wą do swoich chatek, za godzinę zbiórka pod nimi. :… :Spagetti zagląda do swoich pokojów. Ukazują im się stęchłe łóżka, kaloryfery w grzybie i karaluchy w każdym kącie. :Ania: O mój boże, ja tu nie będę spać. :Twishy: No… oglądałaś to to chyba wiesz, że tak jest. :Ania: -_- :Twishy: ;-; :Lena: Przyklejmy popcorn do drzew! :Ania: Czy tylko ja tu jestem normalna. chociaż ty powiedz coś mądrego. :Sara: Astrofizyka ;-;? :zza Drzwi Damian: Kto co mówi o astrofizyce? Ja ją lubię ;-;. :Wtedy Lena wyskakuje na Damiana a ten widząc ją, ucieka hen daleko. Sarze jest przykro, że Lena go przestraszyła ;-;. Ania: Nie podoba mi się ta drużyna, nie podobają mi się te laski, tym bardziej nie podoba mi się dzielenie z nimi pokoju... I właśnie ta myśl daje mi pomysł. Sara: Może i nie jest najlepiej, w pokoju jestem z wysoką, niemiłą blondynką, niezbyt ogarniętą ...grubaskom ;-;. No i jest jeszcze dziewczyna, która tak strasznie przestraszyła tego chłopaka. Szkoda mi go :c. :… :A u męskiej części… Reklama: Jest super, mam w pokoju fajnych przystojniaków pobratymców. Och tak, tyle męskich przyjaźni zawartych! W sumie tą jedną nie pogardzę... A pokój też super! :Darkreklama: Ten pokój wygląda jakby był po ataku mutantów. Ciekawe jakby było, gdyby na podłodze była zielona plazma. :Max: Co ;-;. :Dark: Albo demony. Ciekawie byście wyglądali jako demony. :Titi: O co Ci chodzi zią xd? :Dark: Jestem artystą, rozważam różne rzeczy. Ciekawe jakbyś ty wyglądał…. W kombinezonie ochronnym. :Titi: ;-; :Dark: A w sumie… Bez byłoby widać twoje mięsnie. :Titi: ZAJMIJMY SIĘ ROZPAKOWYWANIEM! :Hans: Ok. :Titi: Cicho, szwabie >:c. Titi: WTF :C. :… :Domi: Chliiiip ;-; :Iga: Dominika, weź się w garść ;-;. :Domi: Staram się ;-;. :Iga: Masz nas, laski, do chłopaka potem wrócisz ;-;. :Pepe: My jesteśmy fajniejsze xd :Domi: Hokej, już mi lepiej xd. :Ali: Hurra, dziewczyńskie party ! :Reszta: hurra :Pepe: Mniejsza, że wszędzie jest grzyb (a) :… :Brony: Panowie! Liczę na współpracę z wami a także męską przyjaźń. :DJ: Ja tu przyjechałem szukać dziewczyny. :Vengir: Nie potrzebuję przyjaźni, to tylko miesiąc konkurencji. :Brony: Ale… ale czy nie będzie miło… :Darek: Daj se spokój, nikt nie potrzebuje głupich ckliwych zachowań. Jestem tu dla wygranej, jasne? Więc nie dręcz nas swoją osobą. :Brony: O.. ok ;-;. :… :Megafon, a w sumie Gresiu: Zbiórka obozowicze! Zaczynamy pierwsze zadanie! :Cały obóz ustawia się przed chatkami. Podchodzi Gresiu. :Greś: Wasze pierwsze zadanie jest w pełni bezpieczne. No chyba że ktoś umrze. Ale mniejsza. Na plaży zbudowane są dwie fortece. Każda drużyna przejmie jedną. Będziecie je kamieniować. Pierwsza forteca, której zawali się tylna, dolna wieża przegrywa, a drużyna kogoś wykopie. Wszyscy gotowi? :Ali: A jak oberwiemy kamieniem? :Greś: To macie pecha C:. Wą na plaże! :Obie drużyny zajmują fortece. Spagetti zleca pozbierać Hansowi wszystkie kamyczki, bo wygląda jakby się znał na kamieniowaniu. Przy okazji nikt nie chciał spędzać z nim czasu. W fortecy było już przygotowane jedno wiadro z kamieniami, więc Spaghetti uznało że dobranie kamieni to świetna strategia. Natomiast Rosołki postawiły na obronę zamiast na atak. Iga, Domi i DJ ustawili się wokół prawej przedniej wieży, Brony, Ami i Noc wokół lewej. Pepe, Darek i Vengir byli przy strzelnicy. :Greś: ATAK! :Przy strzelnicy w Spagetti stanął Max. Reszta wzięła kamienie w dłonie i nimi miotała przed siebie. Jedna wieża od rosołku się posypała. Pepe, Vengir i Darek celowali do podnóża fortecy, rozwalili przednią ścianę. :Lena: ROZMARYNY, ROZWALĄ NAM CAŁY PRZÓD! :Titi: Róbcie żywą tarczę! :DarkL: Żywa tarcza, świetny motyw do mojej powieści…. :Titi: On jest chętny :C. :Lena złapała Darka i pobiegła z nim przed fortecę. Podnieśli z piasku kije i zaczęli odbijać kamienie w fortecę rosołu. Tymczasem Ali, Noc i Brony starali się odbudować wieżę. Niestety jeden kamień walnął w Noc, ten się przewrócił i rozwalił całą ścianę. Połowa fortecy się zapadła. Wściekły Darek wysypał kamienie z wiadra i strzelił wiadrem. Trafił w Maxa. Darek: LAMA :D. :Ten padł nieprzytomny. Spagetti nie miało snajpera. Przyszedł Hans z kieszeniami pełnymi kamieni i stanął za strzelnicą. Jego cel okazał się lepszy od Maxa (ciekawe czemu ;-;). Forteca rosołka zaczęła się drastycznie sypać. Rosołki były przerażone, brały wszystko w łapy i miotały w spaghetti. Nie dawało to wiele. Forteca od rosołków była cała zniszczona, została już tylko tylna wieża.Wtedy forteca Spagetti się zatrząsnęła. Wszyscy się obejrzeli i zobaczyli, że na miejscu gdzie była tylna wieża … teraz leżała tam Twishy. :Twishy: Upadłam. Ania: Och jak mogło do tego dojść? Czyżby ktoś ją... popchnął ;>? :Greś: UWAGA, KONIEC WYZWANIA. SPAGETTI LAMY PRZEGRYWAJĄ XD. Idźcie na obiad a potem do zobaczenia na ceremonii. :… :Obie drużyny weszły do stołówki. Rosołki, ogarnięte szczęściem (no i nieprzytomny Noc, którego Vengir zaciągnął) a zaraz za nimi wkurzone spaghetti i pobita Twishy. :Darek: Tak jest, rosół górą wy cieniasy! :Ania: Wszystko było by super, gdyby nie różowa grubaska. :-GĘGĘGĘ :Wszyscy się obrócili i zobaczywszy gęś duszoną w drzwiach, wydarli mordki. Zza drzwi wyjrzała roześmiana twarz kucharzyny. :Magda: Ich mag Tennis und Musik. :DJ: Und ich habe gefunden meine Frau <3. :Reszta: fuuuu, niemiecki ;-; :Domi: Już wiem kogo wywalamy ;-;. :Wszyscy usiedli przy stołach a po minucie dostali na talerzach ich pyszną duszoną gęś. :DarkL: Ciekawe jakbyś wyglądał Titi w mokrej koszuli. :Titi: MUSZĘ IŚC ;-;. :Sara: A ty dzie ;-;? :Titi: Daleko >:c. :DarkL: A co tam rysujesz? Ja też jestem artystą, więc mamy talent ty i ja. :Sara: O, ja też muszę iść ;-;! :Ania: No to rozumiem, że wszyscy chcemy wywalić Twishy? :Max: A no. :Ania (uwodzicielsko): Maxyś, jak fajnie, że się zgadzasz. :Max: Hhh ;-;. Ania: Nic lepiej nie przekona faceta, niż piękna kobieta. Maxyś: Laska jest nachalna, ja mam Dominisię ;-;!. :... :Sara: Co robisz zią? :Titi: Nieprzyjemną niespodziankę dla durnego rosołu. :Sara: Tzn? :Titi: Zabrałem szefowej skarpetki. Obczaj jak pachną xd. :Sara: Fuj, robaczki ;-;-;-;-;. :Titi podrzuca skarpetki do pokoju dziewczyn z rosołu. Wszystkie robaki, pająki i takie tam wylazły ze skarpet, przy okazji przybiegło tam kilka szczurów. :Titi: Yesh xd. Teraz rosół będzie miał fun (a). :Sara: Wiedziałam, że jesteś zły >:c! Wszyscy atrakcyjni gracze są źli >:c! :Titi: Na szczęście jako atrakcyjna graczka masz szansę być dobra http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/7499/290y.gif. :Sara: ;-;… Awww ;-;. Sara: Hhh... Zawsze oglądałam Total Dramę, i takie osoby zawsze wykorzystują innych, żeby wygrać ;-;. Mówię to w sumie patrząc tylko na Alejandro, ale... no Duncan tesh jest zły. On w sumie nie jest ładny, ale całkiem atrakcyjny... ;-;. JA WCALE NIE PRZYZNAŁAM, ŻE LUBIĘ ZŁYCH ;-;! … :Greś: Spagetti. Jesteśmy tu razem wszyscy. Ale do czaasu. Oddaliście już wszyscy głosy. Każdy kto dostanie puszkę ze spamem- jest bezpieczny. Osoba, która nie dostanie nic.... zarywa w tyłek wielki KICK OF SHAME i wylatuje z programu! :Twishy: W sensie coś nas kopnie :(? :Ania: Gdzie wylecimy? To nie jest bezpieczne. :Greś: Co mnie to c:. :Magda: Ich habe puszeczki, czas na rozdawanie C:!. :Greś: Pierwsza puszka idzie do... Hansa! :Hans: Oh, ja! :Sara: no kuff >:c. :Greś: Kolejna wędruje do ... Maxa. Ania. Sara. Lena. Damian. Titi. No i kto zostaje? Twishy i ...Reklama! :Twishy: Ale ja nie chciałam nic zepsuć, ja chciałam znaleźć przyjaciół ;(! :DarkL: Wszyscy wyglądacie świetnie w blasku płomieni. :Gresiu: c: :Twishy: :( :Gresiu: C:< :DarkL: :1 :rzucając puszką Gresiu : Reklama. Zostajesz dziś w programie. :Twishy: O nie ;( ;( ;(. :Damian: Wą na kick of shame xd. :Twishy idzie do wielkiego buta. Podbiega do niej Gresiu i ją łapie za ramię. :Greś: Zapomniałem o tradycji programu. :Powiedział, po czym zgolił jej łeb. Potem popchnął ją przed but. Twishy poleciała daleko przed siebie. :Greś: Spagetti właśnie pożegnało jedną osobę. Czy zły początek doda im motywacji? A może na starcie już mają złą passę? Dowiedzcie się sami za tydzień. Na czacie... totalnej... PORAŻKI :D!. :w tle Domi:FUJ, ROBAKI! ---- Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1